The Guardian
by dustyjinx
Summary: She was never normal from the moment she was born. Now she lives with the worlds greatest detective L helping him with all his cases. But when the kira case comes up this once simple case solving turns into a grudge match for revenge. NearxOC later on


The Guardian

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, or any of the Death Note scenes or characters. I only own Hikari and Maki.

Chapter 1

I held my father's hand in between his cell bars. I smiled brightly at him and said, "Don't worry daddy, in sixteen years we'll get you out of here, and we can be a family again!" he smiled back at me as Maki put her hand on my shoulder. Suddenly my father's eyes went wide in surprise and he gasped.

"Daddy?" I said concerned. "Hikari…" he said in an almost choking voice, "I… lo… ve… y… ou…" And with that his hand slipped from mine and his limp body fell to the floor with a thud. My eyes went wide and my heart stopped beating. "Daddy?" I said softly. "Daddy!" I began yelling. "DADDY!"

The guards ran down the hall to see what was going on as my cheeks were soaked by the sudden falling of tears. "DADDY! DADDY!" In less than a second Maki had me in her arms holding me tightly as I bawled into her shoulder for the rest of the long dark night. I looked back only once into the cold, dead, unseeing eyes of my father.

That's when the scene went dark and faded into the next one.

I ran down the long hallway and busted through the metal doors at the end of it only to have my heart turn to ice and my body freeze. What I saw brought the same tears flowing over my eyes and the same sensation of crying as before. "MAKI!" I yelled as I stared into the same dead eyes I had seen only five years before, only this time, it was my sister.

I bolted upright in my bed. I was gasping for breath and in a cold sweat and I pulled my knees up to my chest and closed my eyes. I heard the click of the door as it creakily swung open. I looked over just in time to see the hunched mans dark baggy eyes meet mine. "Bad dream?" he asked. I nodded and he shuffled over to me. He placed his hand on my head and slightly riffled my dark auburn hair that fell around my shoulders.

"It was only a dream," he said before kissing my head and turning to leave. When he was at the door he looked back over his shoulder, his black spiky hair swaying slightly. "Goodnight Hikari," he said shuffling out the door. I turned to the door and smiled before calling after him. "Goodnight… Lawliet."

Bright morning light met my dark green eyes as I awoke. I stretched and yawned and slowly climbed out of bed making my way into the dining room. I stepped into the brightly colored room with lavished furnishings and a long table at the center.

A bowl of cereal had already been laid out for me and I sat down to eat it. I munched on the cereal slowly as I reached over to the other side of the table and picked up the cream colored envelope with my alias inscribed on the outer cover.

I opened the envelope to find a letter with detailed instructions on the inside along with several background reports and photo's of people who I have never met. I read the note carefully.

"Mao,

Today you are to meet Watari and the Japanese police headquarters and stand outside the door while I relay my findings on the Kira case. This is where you will be getting involved in this case, seeing as how we both want to catch Kira for a common reason, this will make things much simpler for me. You are to observe all of the police force members for any activity worth noticing while I report what I need to. You know what you need to look for. Be at the police headquarters at 13:00 sharp. Please be sure to read the background information on all of the members before you arrive. Be sure to burn this letter once you are finished reading it. I trust you will do a good job on this assignment.

L"

I sighed and walked over to the fireplace in the corner. I threw the note in the already burning orange and red flames and watched as it crumpled up and turned to ash. I groaned as I reluctantly plodded to my room and slowly got dressed.

When I finished I took the elevator downstairs and walked outside onto the sidewalk. I slid into the slick black rental car and turned the ignition key. I took a hold of the steering wheel and backed out of the long driveway. I may only be 14, but having the world's greatest detective, who earns millions every time he solves a case, as your guardian does have its benefits.

I pulled up about ten blocks away from the police station and began walking down the sidewalk. I put my sunglasses on even though it was cloudy out and pulled my hair back in a ponytail. It's always best to be safe. When I entered the building I quickly ducked behind a door and slid on my dark cloak to conceal my face and clothes. I slowly approached the open door to the room where Watari would be with L's laptop.

I looked inside through the corner of my eye at all the now familiar faces of the police members. There was one I did not recognize though. He had medium length black hair and looked extremely nervous. I would have to keep an eye on him.

L began to talk through the voice filtered computer and I watched closely for any suspicious activity. I paid special attention to the black haired man (whose name I quickly figured out was Matsuda when he spoke out) and to the chief in charge of the police, Soichiro Yagami. There were slight things that caught my eye and I quickly wrote them down, but nothing of any real distinction.

Once L finished talked Watari closed the laptop and walked out. I followed once he was safely out of range. I took one last look back at Soichiro Yagami before turning out the door to leave.

Once I got back I put my cloak away and undid my hair. I walked into the living room just in time to see Watari smile and me and nod. I nodded back and the quietly stepped into a door to my right. L was sitting on the floor surrounded by papers, computers and telephones.

"Hello Mao, do you have anything for me?" He asked not bothering to look up at me. "Yes," I said taking out my notes and setting them on the floor next to him. "There wasn't anything major, just a few minor movements that I caught." I quickly said. "Thank you," he said dismissing me.

I was about to turn to leave before something on one of his laptops caught my eye. It was a boy with light brown hair and dark brown eyes, above it was the name "Light Yagami". That must be the son of Soichiro, I thought.

Suddenly a burst of pain exploded behind my eyelids and my eyes began to burn. I screamed and fell to the floor. "Hikari!" I heard L yell my real name and rush over to me. I continued to scream as hot tears fell from my face. Flashes of red and white danced behind the darkness of eyelids.

The pain began to subside as I pulled my hands away and slowly began to open my eyes. I looked at my hands only to find them stained red. "Watari get the first aid kit!" I heard L yell, but he sounded far away. I touched my face and brought my hand out again to see my finger stained red with blood. Did that… come from my eyes? I thought.

Watari was in there soon and they were both cleaning the blood from my face. I closed my eyes and thought back to the picture of Light Yagami. Did he cause this? I opened them again and decided. I would have to meet this Light Yagami… Soon.


End file.
